A choke is an inductor or inductive element that blocks high frequency signals, while passing lower frequency signals. In other words, the high frequencies are “choked.” A common mode choke (CMC) is a choke that allows data signals to pass in differential mode but provides high impedance to common mode signals or noise. Wires coming from the CMC may be electrically coupled to pins of a package for connection to an electronic device.
A manual process may be used to attach the pins to the CMC. The wire may be wound around the pin by hand. The insulation may be removed from a portion of the wire. The pin and wire may be placed in a solder dip or otherwise soldered together. Optionally, silicon may be added to the soldered pin and wire pair. The resulting connection of the pins and wires may resemble pigtails. In addition, the wires may be very close together, which makes soldering difficult. Challenges remain in providing a less labor intensive process for reliably connecting the wires and pins.